regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Del-Del-Del-Delta Team Appears
Hulked Out Heroes is episode The normally Regular Show Plot Mordecai and his friends and crossover saw a machine. when an unstable gamma energy virus by Empire turns them into raging monsters. The unlikely duo of Avengers are the last line of defense between the city and Mordecai and his friends and crossover in Hulked form before the virus causes them to detonate and use the symbiote virus. Transcript the episode starts with zim and gumball zim: remember that pqrt in regular show mission marvel, when homer thought we were mind controlled gumball: yeah i rhink that because he doesn't want to work zim: just look at that dumb fatso gumball: i know he was gumball and zim:(laughed so hard) *'Homer': Why are you laughing about? zim: well homer, you are a brainless maniac gumball: because you think that we were hypnotized by benson gumball and zim:(continued laughing but very very harder) *'Benson': Hey, guys you gonna see this machine. nicole:(looks at her watch) sorry guys, gumball zim gir, skodge darwin and I will be on vacation gumball: why would I be in a vacation zim: yeah, why would we nicole: because I wanted ourself to relax gumball: i guess i would agree(walks to the car) zim:mcom on gir, we have no xhoice(wals to the car) gir:(eyes turned red) yes my master(eyes turned blue and walked to the car) darwin: that should be fun(walks to the car) skoodge: I hope there weren't any slaughtering rat people(walks to the car) benson: when will you guys be back nicole: 2 or 3 weeks( car drives away) rigby: anyway *(A unstable gamma energy virus is green to Mordecai and the gang) *'Mordecai': Where this green smoke coming from? at a hotel zim: the hotel at last, hopefully this wouldn't be a worst vacation nicole: it won't be worst zim gir: I would this place back with the others *'Rigby': Hey, Mordecai where this unstable gamma energy virus coming from? *'Mordecai': I don't know. Rigby, Look out! *'Rigby': Huh? *(A piano falls down on Rigby) *'Mordecai': Rigby? *'Rigby Hulked Form': (Roars) *'Red': I follow the gas in space. what was it? Whoa. That's not good. *'Paz': Thanks Red. *'Rigby Hulked Form': Stupid falling pianos. *'Homer': Oh, no. *(Homer transform into The Incredible Homer) *'Homer Hulked Form': RAHHHHHHHHHHH!! while back at the hotel zim: you know guys this vacation isn't so bad after all gir: aww I knew you would like this hotel master *'Zim': Yeah. *(At Stark Tower) *'Hulk': Guys you gonna see this on the computer. nick: hmm it appears that someone created the powers like you did cause the heroes to change into the form thor: another one, don't telll me that the heroes got it while somewhere in the hotel nicole:(injoying some spa) I feel calmed and gentle zim:(eating an irken sandwich and swallows it) this is the best hotel ever gumball: hey they even have a playground outside the hotel *'Darwin': Yes it is. *(At the park) *'Benson': Skips, what's happening to you? *'Skips': I don't know. *(Skips transform into The Incredible Skips) *'Skips Hulked Form': (Roars) *'Richard': Oh, boy. *(Richard transform into The Incredible Richard) *'Richard Hulked Form': (Roars) while at the moon barranco: success my plan to turn into monsters is complete *'Robo Rider': Yes my lord they are turn into monsters. barranco: um i know that anyway toxiod approached toxiod: my lord, we have build a new weapon barranco: really while during the night at the hotel zim gir nicole gumball and darwin are sleeping *'All': (Snores) *(At the Plumber HQ) *'Ben Tennyson': You gotta see this, Rook. rook: what the, the heroes haved turned to the evil versions of hulk the next day, gir:(in dog disquise) hey nicole I wanted to give you this nicole: what is that gir:(in dog disquise) its a pork cow, I made it by myself for ya nicole: gee thanks zim: hey guys this hotel has everything, it even has an arcade and rides *'Gumball': Like a carnival and amusment park? zim: exactly gir:(in dog disquise and took off his dog hood) I love these kind of things *(At the park) *'Bart': Oh, boy. *(Bart transform into The Incredible Bart) *'Bart Hulked Form': RAHHHHHHHHHHH!! paz: hey bart, can I give you a hug *(Paz transform into The Incredible Paz) *'Paz Hulked Form': RAHHHHHHHHHHH!! mitch: whats happen to-(transforms into the mighty Muscle Dragon) RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Red': Oh, no. *(Angry Birds transform into The mighty Angry dragons) *'Angry Dragons': RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! while from the hotel nicole is playing a game on an nintendo 64 zim: hey nicole what are ya playin nicole: jet force gemini zim: what was this jet force gemini about *'Nicole': Well, it has jets. zim:(confused) how is that about jets? *'Nicole': I'm not sure. *(At Plumber HQ) the muscle dragon fires at ben and turned into tue almighty muscle dragon ben dragon ben: RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! *'Rook Blonko': Ben! *(Rook Blonko transform into The Incredible Rook) *'Rook Blonko Hulked Form': RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! while during the hotel zim: thisis the best hotel ever *'Gir': Yes it was. zim: anyways what ya watchin gir: angry monkey zim: bad monkey gir:um hum *(At the park) *'Muscle Dragon Ben': What the? *(The Symbiote Virus attached to Muscle Mighty Ben) *'Symbiote Muscle Mighty Ben': (Laughs) max: dang *(Max Tennyson teleports to Stark Tower) while during the night in thehotel at the pool room nicole:(wearing a bathing suit and in a hot tub) this is the enjoyment gumball:(swimming) I love this pool darwin:(swimming) so do I zim:(swimming) good thing the paste is still with me Gir:(in dog disquise and swimming) I like you master *'Zim': I like you, Gir. while during 8:30 zim: well while we go to bed hope we have good night sleeps nicole: we will zim(gets on the bed) goodnight guys gang: good night the gang falled asleep *(At Stark Tower) *'Iron Man': Max, what are you doing here? max: well you see.. one explanation later max: and thats what happen iron man: really max: yep while the next day at the hotel *'Gumball': So what do we do next? *(At Stark Tower) *'Max Tennyson': Hey, Tony you gotta see this on the computer. *'Sonic (On Computer)': Guys! (Groans) *(Sonic transform into Hulked Form) *'Sonic Hulked Form': (Roars) wander: what in tarna-(sudennly transformed into the mighty wander dragon) RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!' *'Sylvia': Wander! (Groans) *(Sylvia transform into Sylvia Hulked Form) *'Sylvua Hukled Form': RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!! anais: what the (transformed into the mighty anais dragon) RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!! lisa: huh (transformed into the mighty lisa dragon) RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!! *'Knuckles': No! (Transform into Knuckles Hulked For) (Roars) *(Mordecai teleports to Marvel Universe) mordecai: phew thank goodness I(transformed into the mighty mordecai dragon) RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Red Skull': Empire this is Red Skull your plan the heroes are turn into Monsters it was geinus, my lord. barranco:(O.S. but COM) excellent back at the hotel again again again again zim: we have about 2 weeks and 1 day left skoodge: well this vacation rules gir: guess who made sandwiches nicole: I didn't know you can make them *(At Empire Fleet) *'Doc Oak': Hey, Barranco. I just wrote The heroes are monsters and become Symbiote Monsters. *'Barranco': Excellent, guys. You have done very well. at kid vs kat world, Coop haved turned into the mighty coop dragon as he roared while during on avengers world *'Phil Coulson': Director Fury you gotta see this on the computer. *'Pops': (On Computer) Oh, no! (Groans) *(Pops transform into Pops Hulked Form) *'Pops Hulked Form': (Roars) *'Benson': Pops! (Groans) *(Benson transform into Benson Hulked Form) *'Benson Hulked Form': (Roars) back at the hotel skoodge: and we seem to not have any troubles zim: well I am making a gift for nicole(inventing something) later, zim invented an fury sucker that shaped like a needle zim: nicole I have a present for ya nicole: a needle zim: not just any needle, this is the angerness sucker of doom, once you put it on, it will suck all of your angerness things that made you very angry, even as a monster nicole: wow (puts on, the angerness sucker is sucking her anger ness, making her pain, then she is 12% anger while breathing) I think it worked, my anger level is 12 low, by the way, why do you called some of your inventions something to do with doom zim: to put the fate of our filthy enemies of course nicole: (takes the angerness sucker off of her wrist and put it at the outside level) now that I am finally free from my fully angerness later that night, the gang were fallen asleep, sudennly the angerness sucker moved, and what broke it to come out was an strange like fire monster and it escapes the next day, nicole comes to check to the angerness sucker, gasp as the glass broked and sees the warning label that saids, do not place it outside too long nicole: uh zim, what happens if the sucker is at outside too long zim: aparently, if by that, the air will give the glass of the flaming angerness too much, and break out to reveal as a flaming demon that will cause havoc forever, so how come your asking that nicole: (talking in her mind) if I tell this to zim, he would blame himself, or me, thats it I can pretend it never happen) (talking) well I was wondering what the warning label means zim: oh, okay then nicole: (talks to herself as no one can hear) I hope the flaming demon is gone badk with the others fury: guys there is a new problem spider man: the symbiotes and green gas spreading more around fury: worst a strange like flaming creature is terrorizing the town during the infection of symbiote hulk forms, if it multiplies and infects on the symbiote hulk forms and mighty dragon forms, it will make them more crazy than before *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': What are we gonna to do now? Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show